Sekket
Links *Map:South Sea History 'Origin:' The kingdom of Sekket was founded shortly after or at the same time as the city of Kel Arn. Though Sekketi scholars in the Kels have never been able to prove or get confirmation of this date. The first contact that can be verified is by the Sylvanari elves who attest that they made contact with the Kingdom of Sekket in the year 237 KR . 'Wars' War/Sekket 'Battles' Battle/Sekket 'Events' Event/Sekket Government 'Laws of the Kingdom' 'Households and Nobility' Households in Sekket are classified based on their original, founding house. Therefore, every 'child' household of the parent must retain an element of their progenitor's heraldry. This has translated over the centuries into a simple classification of colors within all crests. Each of Sekket's five major cities wear a particular color and any house can trace its ancestry back to one of those five houses by the color of their crest. Each crest may include either a whilte or black background. House/Sekket Life and Society Life in Sekket is a continual struggle between those who have wealth and power and those who do not. The nobility of Sekket can each trace their lineage back to the 'Aquatic Elves' who befriended their nation during the time of the Great Silence. 'Birth' The features of a pure blood noble are unmistakable and to polute the blood of the noble families is considered to be a great crime within the Kingdom. Those pure blood nobles have sharp and angled features that might give one a 'serpentine' appearance. Pure bloods have pale skin that, occasionally, has a slightly green tint to it and golden eyes. To have golden eyes in Sekket marks you as having, at least some, royal blood within you. See also: Slavery, Sekketi 'Marriage' Marriage is an event often reserved for the Nobles or for the wealthy merchants. Slaves, as property, do not marry though they are often paried to produce more slaves. 'Language' See also: Sekketh 'Personality' In Sekket there are only three tiers to society: The Pure Blood Nobles, the merchants and the slaves. There are no 'poor' in the classic sense. Everyone knows their place and their rolls within society and to step out of it, even for a minute, can bring certain doom to the person and that person's family. 'Burial and Death' 'Architecture' The cities of Sekket are built out of stone, often carved out of the rock of the central ridge and decorated with limestone facades to give every city and town a gleaming white, if not 'pure' appearance. Slave houses have a simple stone foundation with a roof of thatched straw. Merchants will have essentially the same construction though they will have more rooms attached and a roof of wood. Noble families will have complex structures with roofs of ceramic tile. Geography The Empire of Sekket lies along the South Islands and is a border between the Jade Sea to the north and the South Sea to the south. The primary settlement of the empire is located on the Island of Sekket . 'Cities and towns' *Sekkara: Political Capital: (capital) *Sokoru: Economic Center. *Semeka: Religious Center *Sembia: Agricultural Center *Samak: Port Town *Soketh: Slave Port *Sunath: Garrison Town *Salatha: Highest Town *Suko: Farming town Known Features Feature/Sekket Alliances & Enemies Sekket has constantly been at odds with the southern kingdom of Petros. The two kingdoms have raided each other since their founding with pirates pillaging settlements and trade cogs with as much frequency as the wind might change. Trade 'Trade with the Kels' Sekket is able to trade with the Kels and does so regularly with Kel Arn through an intricate and difficult to navigate river-route that takes their ships across the Bloodfin Bay , through the gates of Marsh Port and up the X river that takes them north through the Grey Wood , through the Brambles and connects with the Green River just north of the the Red Wall . Slavery The Sekketi economy is based on the use of slave labor. See Article on Sekketi Slavery. Currency The nobles of Sekket adore their wealth. More specifically they love to shower themselves in their wealth. To make it easier to exchange their wealth they have adopted a form of currency unlike any of the human civilizations. Each coin that is stamped within Sekket has a hole of some shape (usually square) through its center so that the coin can be strung on a cord to prevent it from being lost. See Article on Currency. Navy and seafaring Sekketi ships are known to travel over the Sea of Scales to trade or raid with the kingdom of Petros or with the Kels to the North. Some Sekketi ships have attempted to approach the lands of Ix but few return intact. Known Ships Ship/Sekket Imagery The Kingdom of Sekket has several cultural themes including some aspects of a mixture of asian and 'serpentine' design styles. Category:Sekket Category:Kingdom/Human Category:Government/Theocracy Category:Territory Category:Sub-Region Category:South Islands